


In vino veritas

by nostalgeek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgeek/pseuds/nostalgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for years. They share a very intense and close relationship but never went past the boundaries of friendship. But after some drinks, their tongues loosen aswell as their hearts, for in wine there is truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you all ! I present to you my first fanfic (well I wrote a bunch in my younger years but I used to write in french, so let's just say it's my first fanfic in english ! So I apologize for any mistakes I make T_T ). Of course it has to be a SasuNAruSasu one because I love these stupid dorks to pieces ! I looooove, loooove " bestfriends " stories so I hope you like this one . <3

“No. “  
“Aww, c’mon Sasuke, it’s gonna be fun! You gotta to chill a little bit y’know ?” said Naruto with a sigh.  
“I don’t need to get drunk to “chill”, besides I don’t know anyone there.”  
Sasuke was sitting on their apartment couch reading a book while trying his hardest to ignore his best friend’s whining. They had just finished their exams and Naruto was insisting they should celebrate by going to a party thrown by god knows who. Of course Sasuke had said no but the dobe wouldn’t let him be and had been trying to convince him for the past hour.  
“Well you know me, what else do you need!” Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto slapped him lightly on the arm. “Plus there’re gonna be Kiba and Shikamaru and Choji aswell!” While the Uchiha didn’t mind them, he couldn’t exactly call them his close friends either. There weren’t a lot of people he’d considered as close friends anyway. Except for Naruto of course. Well he didn’t really had a choice in the matter, the idiot kind of entered forcefully in his life six years ago, invaded his personal space and claimed Sasuke as his best friend. The raven couldn’t recall how it happened but oddly enough, while he found Naruto extremely annoying he didn’t mind his company and they’ve been inseparable since then.  
“Come on teme, it’s been a while since we’ve spent some quality time together! I miss you man!” The blond who was currently sitting next to him on the couch wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed his cheek against his, rubbing them together. He then proceeded to press his lips to Sasuke’s cheek not bothering to remove them to start speaking again.  
“I promise we won’t stay too long and that I won’t get shitfaced.” He mumbled in a little pleading voice. Sasuke sighed and closed his book to pat his friend’s arm gently. It was hard to say no to Naruto when he was like that. And it was true even if they lived together, they hadn’t spent much time with just the two of them, what with their exams and their respective partners.  
“Alright dobe. But I’m seeing Juugo tomorrow morning so don’t expect me to stay after midnight.” Sasuke rolled his eyes again when Naruto jumped out of the couch screaming victory, but couldn’t help a little smile to form on his face.  
Of course, promises were meant to be broken. And so it was two in the morning and they were wasted beyond recognition. And Sasuke just fell down the stairs leading to the back garden of the house the party was hosted in.  
“Hah! Teme! I told you to watch the stairs bro! Toooold you dooog!” Naruto cackled, making fun of the raven’s angry face.  
“Shut the fuck up, Naruto.” Sasuke tried to get up without stumbling too much, wounded in his pride and glaring daggers at the blond idiot who was currently laughing so much he was crying a little. What a moron. He went to smack Naruto’s stupid laughter off of his stupid grinning face but only managed to weakly push his hand over his mouth. Naruto removed his hand and laughed again actually making Sasuke chuckle a little as well. “Jesus, dobe you’re so wasted.” He slurred while leaning a bit against his best friend’s side.  
“Heh…As if you were one to talk bastard, you fucking fell of the stairs.” Naruto put his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders to prevent him from falling yet again. He always had been the touchy-feely one and it was even worse when he was drunk. Not that Sasuke really minded anyway. They had this weird friendship swinging between being platonic and really intimate with each other. They often slept in the same bed, ate from the same plate and they were basically attached by the hip. But it was what best friends did, right? At least they saw nothing wrong with it, even though they were frequently mistaken for a couple. They’d just play along or laugh it off when it happened. Not that they never gave it a thought though. Actually Sasuke had confessed to Naruto once. A long time ago. The result being a crying Naruto frustrated by not being able to return his feelings and Sasuke awkwardly patting his back and drying his tears. Naruto did love Sasuke really much, the only problem at that time was that he was as straight as an arrow and in a relationship with Hinata. But if he had to think about it again maybe he’d admit he wasn’t as straight as he first thought. But they’d agreed to forget about it and to keep on being best friends. Eventually though, they’d gotten closer and closer but never went past that thin line separating friendship from romance. That’s how they worked.  
“Hn.” Sasuke closed his eyes, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder letting him rocking them back and forth.  
“Hey, Usuratonkatchi.” He mumbled against his shoulder.  
“What.”  
“Do you find me attractive?”Sasuke asked re opening his eyes, turning his face slightly upward to see Naruto.  
“What? Of course I do you stupid bastard, what kind of question is that? You’re like, the hottest person I know.” He answered with all the honesty of the drunken.  
“What about Sakura then?” Naruto seemed to ponder the question for a while, making Sasuke close his eyes again thinking he wouldn’t say anything more and drop the topic.  
“Well… It’s not the same.” He finally said while looking a bit troubled.  
“How so?” Sasuke insisted.  
“I don’t know Teme, she’s my girlfriend of course I find her hot and all, but you’re just, I don’t know, you’re prettier than anybody I know that’s all, really.” Naruto was now a bit red on the cheeks and decided to sit down on the stairs, dragging the other with him in a weak attempt to hide his slight embarrassment. Sasuke sat down next to him, their thighs and knees touching.  
“So you like me?”He blurted out, regretting his words the moment they left his mouth. Maybe he never really gotten over Naruto, after all. Maybe he was just stupid. And way too drunk. Maybe Naruto would have forgotten about all this in the morning. Or maybe he would have to sign up to be part of that mission on Mars and leave Earth forever. He should start getting ready by now then. Naruto just looked at him with a serious expression reaching Sasuke’s face with his fingers to brush his bangs asides.  
“Yeah. Of course Sasuke. I like you.”  
The second after their lips locked. Neither of them really knowing who made the first move but neither of them caring either. It was the first time they kissed and they asked themselves how they could have lived without this for so long. Their tongues soon found each other and they kissed sloppily for a couple of minutes before separating. They gazed into eah other’s eyes before Sasuke broke the silence.  
“You know … If I had to choose between you and anyone else, I’d always choose you. Even between you and Juugo. I’d pick you. Always.” Sasuke was surprised himself by how easily the words came to him. He wasn’t much of a talker usually but it seemed that the booze was helping quite a lot. Naruto just smiled at him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
“I know. I loved you long before Sakura. You’re the one I love the most.” His words on the contrary were clumsy due to his inebriated state, but Sasuke drank them like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. He just smiled, somehow knowing all of that already. They kissed again, slower this time, tasting the alcohol on each other’s tongue, getting closer yet again not thinking about the consequences. They vaguely heard Kiba calling them and then excusing himself, his voice sounding embarrassed. They didn’t need to fear for him to tell it to everybody, he was a good friend after all. So they just ignored him and kept on kissing, again and again.  
Tomorrow, they would be best friends again, but maybe later, when the time is right, maybe then they will cross that thin line. But for now they knew what they meant to each other, they shared that unbreakable bond tying their hearts together. They knew.  
They always did.


End file.
